


like we just can't help ourselves

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: The tall boy on the other team is a nightmare. Suga learns to deal with him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	like we just can't help ourselves

1.

The tall boy on the other team is a fucking nightmare.

Not that they’re not all tall; Suga knows that at 174 centimeters they’re one of the shorter players at the tournament overall. Dateko averages around 180, it seems, and the boy in question has to be pushing 185. They’d heard Noya refer to him earlier as “Beard-kun,” so that’s how they’ve been referring to him as well, with additional variations including “Beard-asshole” and “Beard-jerk.” Daichi and Tanaka are tired, and it seems that nothing they can do can get past the so-called Iron Wall. And even when they do, somehow, get it through, Beard-kun always manages to tear down their own defenses and get it down for a kill on their side of the net. They’re about to go down in straight sets; they’ll lose their third years, Daichi and Tanaka and Noya will spend the bus ride back arguing about whose fault it is that they lost. Suga, meanwhile, knows it’s their fault. They sigh and shake their head.

When the ball next comes to them, they attempt a dump over the net, but Beard-kun is there, and the smile he’s wearing is almost apologetic as he pushes the ball back over to their side. Noya goes for it but can’t quite get there, and Suga turns just in time to see Beard-kun rub the back of his head and glance Suga’s way as his teammates congratulate him.

After the game (25-15, 25-12, Dateko) they line up and shake hands, and Beard-kun finds Suga and grasps their hand tightly.

“You’re an amazing setter,” he says, and it seems genuine. “I wish you could have gotten a few more rounds in.”

Suga blinks and fights back a sneer. “That would have been troublesome for you.”

“Ah,” Beard-kun says, a smile lighting up his face again. “Too bad we were in the same block, I guess. I’m Azumane, by the way. Azumane Asahi.”

Suga narrows their eyes. “Sugawara Koushi,” they say slowly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara-san,” Azumane says. “Maybe we’ll play you guys again at the Interhighs! Good luck to you!”

Azumane walks away, and Suga finds themself calling, “Good luck, Azumane!” after him.

Daichi comes up beside them, his head hung low. “What’s that about?” he asks quietly. 

Suga shakes their head. “No clue,” they answer honestly.

2.

“Will you please let me carry something?”

Asahi glances back with a grin. “Nah, I’ve got it.”

“You’re a stubborn piece of shit.”

“Pot, kettle.”

Asahi carries all their groceries and Suga follows after him, a frown painted across their face. Begrudgingly they shove the key in the lock and open the door to their apartment. 

They’d met again in a few more games, and with Kageyama and Hinata Karasuno had even managed to pull out a win against them in Interhighs, and every time Azumane had come to find Suga and chat for a few moments afterwards. Eventually Suga just gave Azumane their number, and then Azumane had become Asahi, and then it turned out they were going to college in the same city and they might as well get an apartment together because they got along well and they both needed a roommate. 

It’s times like this when Suga regrets that decision.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself,” they mumble, watching as Asahi carefully balances the load through their mess of a living room and makes his way into the kitchen.

“What’s all that volleyball conditioning for if I can’t carry a few bags of groceries?” Asahi questions.

“For volleyball!” Suga counters. “It’s right there in the name!”

Asahi laughs and sets down the bags, and Suga rushes in before he can start putting them all away himself. They work side by side, elbows and knees brushing, getting in each other’s space the way they’re now accustomed to. Asahi leans around Suga, arms on either side of them, to put away a jar of tomato sauce in the cabinet above them, and something about this causes Suga an intense amount of embarrassment.

They think they know what that’s about. They’re not ready to address it quite yet.

“How about Chinese for dinner?” they suggest later, when the groceries are away and they’re on the opposite end of the couch from Asahi. Their feet are kicked up in his lap, which he’s accommodated easily enough by spreading his textbook out on his knees. He looks up and quirks an eyebrow at them.

“What was the point of grocery shopping if we weren’t going to use the groceries?” he asks, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“We will, we will,” Suga assures him. “Just now though, we both need to study and I’m too lazy to cook.”

“Fine,” Asahi says, waving his hand. “This one’s on you, though.”

“My turn, anyway,” Suga says, grabbing their phone and dialing the number for the Chinese place down the road. 

3.

“Asahi, I want you.”

Asahi flinches, and Suga lays a reassuring hand on his arm. “Koushi…” he mumbles. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious,” Suga answers. “Asahi, I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time you kicked our asses in volleyball.”

Asahi blushes crimson, and Suga reaches up to touch the skin of his cheek. They don’t miss the way Asahi’s breath hitches in his throat, and that spurs them onto adding a little more pressure, rubbing his skin with their thumb. His eyes flutter closed.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Suga drops their hand to their side, and Asahi’s eyes open and meet their own. “Yes,” they promise, and they stand on their tiptoes and pull him down into a kiss. 

When their lips meet, Suga’s knees go weak. Asahi kisses warm and sweet and slow, everything Suga could have anticipated and yet so much more, because his big hands find Suga’s waist and hold their hips, because he tilts his face and presses his nose into Suga’s skin and deepens their kiss, because he hums quietly in the back of his throat when Suga swipes their tongue inside his mouth and it makes Suga’s skin burn under his touch.

They pull back with a shaky breath and rub their thumb along his bottom lip. Asahi touches his forehead to Suga’s. “Do you want me, Asahi?” Suga whispers.

Asahi smiles, small and hopeful. “Koushi,” he murmurs, and he answers them by wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them in for another kiss.

Later, in Asahi’s bed, Suga lays half on top of Asahi, their hand tracing patterns on his bare chest. Asahi’s eyes have closed, and his head is turned toward Suga, his lips just brushing Suga’s forehead. Suga sneaks a glance upwards and does their best to memorize his face like this: open, vulnerable, unconcerned. Beautiful.

“You’re staring,” says Asahi without opening his eyes.

Suga kisses his jaw. “Thinking about the first time we met. Did you think we’d ever get here?”

Asahi chuckles. “I hoped we would, to be honest.”

“You did?”

Asahi opens his eyes. “Koushi, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I only knew it on the outside, then, but it’s true.”

Suga’s breath catches. “Well, then,” they say, and they mask their embarrassment by kissing him again. When they pull away they whisper, “I could say the same thing about you.”

Asahi burns a bright crimson, and Suga kisses all over his face, making it worse. There’s laughter and joy and eventually, there’s sleep, wrapped in each other for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "called out in the dark" by snow patrol  
thanks as always to lu becca and sam  
(shoutout to becca, who i handed this fic and then walked away and when she got to section two, shouted OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES throughout the house)


End file.
